No6 Drink up
by Carolinakai
Summary: Shion, eager to explore his newfound freedoms in the rough, lawless West Block, by trying a sip or two of alcohol. Purely for research of course. Naturally he truns to Rikiga and becomes an even bigger problem for Nezumi. :) Hope it's to your liking! I decided to publish it in multiple chapters so some of them will be fairly brief. Rated T for mild language and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

Shion lay on his stomach flipping through a book.

"What're you reading?" Nezumi voice was soft in Shion's ear. He jumped.

"Geez, don't sneak up on me like that! You could've given me a heart attack!"

Nezumi laughed and slumped down on the couch pinning Shion's legs down underneath his body.

"Is that a sex scene?" He taunted snatching the book from Shion's hands.

"Hey!-"

"Studying up are you? For when you meet that _girl_ again?" Shion yanked his legs out from under Nezumi and snatched the book back.

"No it wasn't. Why're you so curious anyways." Shion's lips puckered as he looked away.

"Then what else would bring out that stupid look you had on your face before?" Nezumi grinned turning his chin up.

"I didn't have a…" Shion gave up mid sentence deciding not invite anymore of Nezumi's taunts. He sighed.

"It was about two people at a bar. I was just thinking…"

"Hmm?" Nezumi prodded.

"I thought maybe I'd like to try a sip or two of alcohol. You know, for research..purposes…"

Nezumi's expression flattened. "No." He said blankly

"What? Why?"

"You should be reading more appropriate subject matter, young man." He waved a finger and snatched the book from Shion's hands again.

"I'm not a child!" Shion felt his anger and frustration building up. "Stop patronizing me. You're the one who said I should start 'opening my limited world view.' Don't you think that's a little hypocritical?"

Shion was right. It was hypocritical. Nezumi just didn't want.. _What don't I want? Why shouldn't he try it? Its none of my concern whether Shion gets sick or not._

"You'd probably get drunk on your first sip." He smirked. "And I'm not going to be the one to deal with it when you do." _That's not what's bothering me._ Shion was too pure, too innocent for alcohol. _I don't want that to change._

"I would not!" Shion stood. His hair practically stood on end. "Besides that's physiologically impossible. In order to get drunk you'd need to calculate individual weight and the proportionate percen- "

"Save it." Nezumi waved a hand dismissively, placing the book back onto a shelf. "I'm not going to stop you if you're so curious. I'm sure that Old Drunk would be happy to indulge your little experiment. As for me, I have a show tonight," He raised an eyebrow to Shion. "So if you want to try it you'd better ask Rikiga. He'll probably be at the theater tonight."

Shion nodded in agreement and went to search for "more suitable subject matter."

THE PLAYHOUSE:

Rikiga beamed.

"Why I'd be delighted to give you your first taste! You should've said something sooner!" He wrapped an arm around Shion's shoulders.

"This is normally the role of a boy's father but I will just have to step in. For Karan's sake." Rikiga closed his eyelids, a tear brimming in the corner of one eye.

"Take care of him." Nezumi called after them as Rikiga whisked Shion off towards his apartment.

 _This is a bad idea._


	2. Chapter 2

"Rikiga!" Nezumi barked. "I told you to take care of him!"

Shion was rolling around on the floor of Rikiga's apartment, his sweater tied around his head still clutching an empty liquor bottle.

"He said he wanted to try it.." Rikiga scratched his head, smiling nervously. "I didn't think he was such a lightweight…"

"Nezumi?!" Shion suddenly sat up. "Nezumi, is that you? I hear your voice!" The sweater had slid down covering his eyes. "Wheeere aaareee yoooou?" He hiccupped and giggled crawling on all fours towards Nezumi. Nezumi cringed in disgust. He was more embarrassed for Shion than anything.

Suddenly Shion pounced on Nezumi's leg. "Gotcha!" He looked up and pushed the sweater off of his eyes. His cheeks were rosy and he reeked of strong alcohol.

"Just how much did he drink?!" Nezumi said pushing the inebriated Shion away as he started to climb up his leg.

Rikiga pointed to the living room table.

"Three bottles?! Why didn't-Ack! Shion you're choking me." Shion hung off Nezumi's neck. "Why didn't you stop him?! "

"Hey don't look at me!" Rikiga shouted back. "He's the one who got himself drunk."

"But you know how-" Nezumi paused.

"What are you doing Shion." Shion wrapped his arms around Nezumi tighter and stared up at him. "Nezumi…Nezumi...Nezumi..." Shion was whispering his name over and over.

Suddenly Shion burst out into tears. "I missed you so muuuuch!" Snot came dripping from his nose as wet sobs tumbled from his mouth. "I missed yooooouu!" He whined still clutching the empty bottle.

Nezumi sighed heavily resisting the urge to leave the drunken boy where he stood.

"Okay Shion, let's go." He dragged the still sobbing boy from the apartment shooting a cold glare at Rikiga.


	3. Chapter 3

"Brrrr! It's freezing out here." Shion sniffed and brought his arms in close. It was snowing.

"Well put your sweater on then." Nezumi reached up to take the sweater from Shion's head.

"NOOOOOOO!" He jerked away from Nezumi and clutched at the sweater.

Nezumi sighed, already exasperated and swearing to never let Shion near another alcoholic beverage again.

"Well then I guess you're just going to be cold until we get home." He continued on through the chilled air.

*sniff *sniff

Shion rubbed his nose with his sleeve. His eyes filled with tears again.

Nezumi let out a short burst of air and massaged his temples. "Fine." He unraveled the super fiber scarf and gestured for Shion to come.

Shion looked at him distrustfully.

"Well, do you want it, or not?" Nezumi barked. Shion nodded profusely. "Then…" Nezumi beckoned.

Shion stumbled over to Nezumi and huddled against him. Nezumi wrapped the scarf around him and continued through the snow.


	4. Chapter 4

Shion nearly fell through the door. He collapsed on the sofa. The sweater fell to the floor.

"Nezuuumiiii…" he whined face down into the cushion. Nezumi's eyelid twitched in irritation. He tossed the scarf on the piano and bent to light the wood stove.

"What."

"I don't feel so goood.." Shion sat up and rubbed his eyes.

 _Like a child._

"Well hold on a minute. I'll make some soup." _Who knew he'd have such an affinity for the bottle. Maybe Old man Rikiga really was his dad._ Nezumi smirked to himself.

He sat on the couch next to Shion and started cutting up vegetables for Macbeth soup. Shion leaned on his shoulder and hiccupped loudly.

 **...**

His belly full of soup, Shion smiled and laid back on the couch.

"You satisfied?" Nezumi picked up the bowls and placed them into a bucket of water. "Any more requests, Your Highness?" He strode gracefully over to the couch.

"Yes, just one more." Shion waved for him to come closer. Nezumi snorted, leaning down to listen to Shion's fading voice.

A hand grabbed Nezumi's collar and yanked him, hard. Their lips met. The smell of alcohol made Nezumi feel dizzy. He felt drunk just being near Shion. But still..he closed his eyes.

Shion released his collar and relaxed into the sofa. "A Goodnight Kiss…" and with that he was out.


	5. Chapter 5

_What is this? It's warm. It's cradling me with warmth._ Shion opened his eyes. _What is this in front of me?_ Shion reached out. _A collar bone...a neck and a chin. Lips._ Recognition flashed in Shion's mind. He looked up. Nezumi's peaceful sleeping face was inches - no, millimeters - from his. Shion held his hands to his chest and followed the curve of Nezumi's shoulder. His arm draped around Shion's waist, holding him close. Shion held his breath. He carefully tried to lift Nezumi's arm but Nezumi pulled him closer. His eyes opened slightly.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I, uhm,.." Shion stammered.

"Nowhere. Heater's don't move." Nezumi closed his eyes and nestled his face into Shion's hair.

"Heaters?"

"The stove died out last night so you got up and came over here 'Nezumi pleeeasseee, i'm freeeeezing,' " Shion assumed that was supposed to be his voice. "I couldn't just turn away from a poor shivering puppy. So you agreed to be my personal heater."

"It doesn't sound like you gave me much choice in the matter." He puffed. "Well, surely you don't need me now." Shion tried to break free but Nezumi's hold tightened until their foreheads were touching.

Shion flinched slightly. Nezumi's skin was hot and little droplets of sweat were forming at his temples.

"Nezumi! You're burning up! You have a fever!" Shion tried to get up again to grab a towel. Nezumi chuckled as Shion gave up under his grip.

"You have to let me treat you…" Shion spoke under his breath.

"No way," His eyes were still closed. "You'll just find another reason to stick me with a needle and sew me up."

"But-"

In one swift movement Nezumi dragged Shion up on top of him. His legs fell to the sides, straddling Nezumi's hips as Nezumi's arms wrapped around Shion's slender waist.

"Shhh...heaters don't talk either."

Nezumi's breathing softened and he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The two awoke to the sound of mice cheeping. The mice had climbed up onto Shion's back to wake them up. Shion was still piled on top of Nezumi who reached up to rub his eye.

"How's your fever?" Shion placed a hand on Nezumi's forehead.

"Fever? I'm fine. What are you doing on top of me?" He pushed Shion's hand away. "Did you get lonely?" Nezumi smirked. His seductive tone was more patronizing than alluring.

"No, just the opposite. You wouldn't me go." Shion sat up.

"Sorry Shion, but you're no good at lying, remember? I'm the actor here."

"I'm not lying! You mean you don't remember?" Shion reached to touch his forehead again but Nezumi grabbed his wrist.

"All I remember is your drunk self kissing me then falling asleep on my sofa."

"Drunk?!" Shion drew back."Did you get me drunk and take advantage of me?!" Shion covered his chest, blushing bright red.

"Of course not, idiot. You got _yourself_ drunk at Rikiga's. _You_ don't remember? You were fascinated with your research you forgot to pace yourself."

Nezumi tossed him off with ease and moved to stand up.

"Wait Nezumi you should rest!" Shion moved after him.

"Ack!" They both doubled over in pain. "My head!" Nezumi groaned.

Shion sat back down on the bed, his head between his knees. "So I did get drunk…"

"Sick?!" Nezumi exclaimed. "I don't get sick!" He sneezed feeling pressure building in his sinuses.

Shion climbed back into bed and lifted the covers, beckoning for Nezumi to come.

Nezumi trudged to the bed, still holding his aching head.

"Maybe...just a little bit longer."

Nezumi wrapped his arm around Shion and the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
